(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scented trash bag dispenser.
In particular, the present invention relates to a trash bag dispenser comprising a plurality of disposable trash bags arranged in an ordered stack and connected to a base member by a frangible connection. The base member is connectable to a separate object or surface to suspend the stacked plurality of trash bags from the object or surface, where the top most trash bag in the plurality is accessible for use. Either or both of the base member and plurality of trash bags are constructed of a material that emits an air freshening scent to perfume the air in the vicinity of the invention.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Singular trash bags provided with some method of suspending the trash bag from an object or surface so that the interior of the trash bag is easily accessible are known in the prior art. Examples of these types of trash bags are the bags given out by gas stations and car washes that are suspended from a radio dial of an automobile to provide an easily accessible trash bag in the automobile interior. Similar types of trash bags are used in the home and workplace. These types of prior art trash bags are disadvantaged in that they do not provide a great deal of space for trash, and must be frequently emptied or replaced during their use. Each time the bag is filled it must be disassembled from its attachment to the automobile radio dial or other object in the home or workplace suspending the bag, emptied or disposed of, and then reassembled or replaced by a new bag on the radio dial or other object. Moreover, this type of trash bag is often used in the automobile, home, or workplace to dispose of food items. If the food items remain in the trash bag for an extended period of time, they will likely begin to produce odors. To eliminate the odors the trash bag must be disposed of or emptied, often before the trash bag has been completely filled.
What is needed to overcome these disadvantages associated with prior art trash bags is a plurality of separate trash bags that are connected in an ordered stack, and are suspended from an object or surface in a manner that provides easy access to the top most trash bag of the ordered stack. The bags would be easily torn away from the stack and disposed of when filled. This would eliminate the need for emptying or replacing a single bag. To eliminate the odors that are often produced by trash disposed of in the bags, the stacked plurality of bags would be constructed of a material that emits an air freshening scent that would mask any odors produced by trash disposed of in the bags.